The invention relates to a method of and to apparatus for tracking a moving three dimensional object in a scene captured as a series of two dimensional picture frames.
The invention may be used for many applications such as medical, industrial automation, inspection, CD-I (compact disc-interactive) authoring, films on disc, digital television broadcasting etc., but will be described herein with particular reference to its use in videophone and CD-I applications.
A method of tracking a face is disclosed in a paper by J. F. S. Yau and N. D. Duffy entitled "A Feature Tracking Method for Motion Parameter Estimation In A Model-Based Coding Application" presented at the Third International Conference on Image Processing and its Applications held at Warwick on Jul. 18-20, 1989 and published in IEE Conference Publication No. 307 at pages 531 to 535.
This paper presents
"a method by which the dynamics of facial movement may be parameterised for application in a model-based image coding scheme. A tracking algorithm is described whereby the bounding boxes of the eyes, nose and mouth of the subject are initially located and then tracked over subsequent frames using both block matching and code-book search techniques. The six degrees of freedom required to define the position and orientation of the head are derived from the tracked box positions by means of a motion parameter estimation algorithm. Implementation of the algorithm involves interpreting the spatial distribution of the box positions and relating them to a simplified topological three-dimensional model of the face.
The estimation of the position and orientation for each frame of the analysed image sequence is performed in two phases. The first phase involves tracking the eyes, nose and mouth over the image sequence. This was achieved by locating the facial features within the first frame and then tracking them over subsequent frames using block searching and code-book techniques. The initial feature location was performed manually, but all processing thereafter was performed by software algorithms. Feature locations were represented by boxes which fully enclosed the facial features concerned. The result of the first phase, the tracking phase, of the image sequence analysis is therefore a description of the trajectory of the facial feature boxes over the image sequence along the temporal axes. The second phase, termed the motion parameter estimation phase, interprets the spatial distribution of the facial feature boxes for each frame to provide an estimate of position and orientation. The task of recovering 3-D information from 2-D data was achieved by referring the facial feature box positions to a simplified topological model of the face.
The derivation of 3-D information from image sequence analysis for the picture-phone application does not demand as much accuracy and precision as in applications such as robot vision. The latter demands precise and absolute measurements of angles and distances. In the case of facial images it suffices to approximate the position and orientation parameters. It is more important that the dynamics of the facial movement are reproduced in perfect synchronisation with the dynamics from the original image sequence. This is because it is the dynamics of facial movement rather than absolute position and orientation that convey the visual nuances of communication across the channel."
The method described by Yau and Duffy suffers from a number of disadvantages. First it is incapable of tracking a face if one of the eyes or the mouth is occluded, that is an object is passed in front of it. Secondly, it cannot track a face if the head is turned so far that one eye becomes invisible to the camera. Thirdly it requires identification of specific features of the face i.e. eyes, nose, mouth.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved object tracking method and in one aspect to make the method robust to occlusion of the object to be tracked.